Baby Cullens
by Willumz
Summary: The Cullen's, except for Bella, get turned into one year old babies. How will Bella and Charlie survive taking care of seven babies?
1. Finding the Cullens

Charlies pov

I am on my way over to the Cullen's house to see how they're doing. I love spending time with Renesmee and Bella.

As I approached the door I spotted a note on the door:

_Dear Charlie,_

_Please do not be freaked out but we recently gained a new talent in our guard and wanted to have some fun with it. We have turned all of the Cullen's except Bella into one year olds. You and Bella must look after them until they reach their proper age. They will grow one year in the span of one week. Good Luck!_

_Yours sincerely, Aro, Marcus, Caius_

_P.S. Bella is still at the shops._

"Oh my god." I said, "What's wrong, dad?" Someone asked from behind me, it was Bella. I showed her the note and she gasped.

We walked inside and there faced us seven little faces. "MY HUSBAND IS A ONE YEAR ILD BABY!" Bella screamed.


	2. Bath Time and Changing

Bellas POV

"Bewa!" Edward squealed and launched himself at me.

"I think it would be easier to take care of them at your house, dad." I said, he just grunted.

"I'll take Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee, you take emmet, Alice, Rosalie, and jasper." I said.

"Okay, see you there, kid." He waved goodbye and climbed into his cruiser.

I decided to stop of at. The local store for baby stuff on the way to Charlie's house. I bought eight bottles, one giant crib and some baby food. I was looking through clothes when something hit me. Alice. Was. A. Baby...I. Could. Do. My. Own. Shopping! I quickly picked out some suitable clothes and got to the house in less than fifteen minutes.

I greeted Charlie and ran upstairs to assemble the crib. As soon as I tried to place Edward down, however, he started crying so I had to do it one handed. I placed signs on the crib indicating where each one will sleep.

Just then I saw Charlie herding them all into my room, I placed Edward down and told him I wouldn't go anywhere. As soon as Edward saw his sign he crawled over to it.

"Naughty Bewa, I don't sweep here!" And with that he picked up the sign, crawled over to my bed, and placed the sign on my bed.

"I sweep here wiv wu!" I laughed, "Okay Edward."

* * *

I started to realise that the Cullen's were smelly. "Okay guys, bath time. Emmet and Rosalie, you share a bath and wash each other. Same with Alice and jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. And I'll bathe Edward and Renesmee." That sounded like a good plan so I ran the water for Edwards bath, then I stripped him down, he blushed, and placed him in the tub.

Just as I walked out of the bathroom I noticed everything seemed to be getting bigger, or I was getting smaller! I was turning into a baby too.

Charlie saw me and quickly called La Push, just as he hung up he started shrinking too. Just then Jacob burst through the door, grabbed us all and the crib, and run us into his car.

We drove for about fifteen minutes until we reached Sam and Emily's house.

Jacobs pov

OMG the Cullens are all babies! And Charlie!

I took them to Sam and Emily's house where the whole pack, imprints, and my dad were. They all just started as I herded all the Cullen's through the front door. This is gonna be a long couple of months.


	3. HELL ON EARTH

"Jacob Black where did you get those babies from?" my dad asked.

"Um, well, you see, um." how the hell was I meant to tell my dad that the whole Cullen coven plus his best friend have all been turned into one year old babies by some crazy italian vampires?

"ThewholeCullencovenpluscharliegotturnedintooneyearoldbabiesbysomeitalianvampires!" I said quickly.

"What?!" they all chorused.

"The whole Cullen coven plus charlie got turned into one year old babies by some italian vampires!" I said slower this time.

"Oh, so we have to take care of them?" Sue asked.

"Yes, from what Charlie told me before Bella and him changed as well was that Bella had a pretty good bath time system where mate washes mate and then I can wash Renesmee and you can wash Charlie, Sue." I told them. They all replied with 'okay' and 'cool' and 'sure'.

Suddenly we were engulfed in a horrible smell that seemed to be emanating from Emmett's diaper. "Oh no!" I exclaimed before I ran outside, phased and sprinted halfway to Canada.

Sams POV

"Sam, I think it best if you deal with Emmett's diaper seeing as your the most responsible young male here." Emily suggested. Damn it, I thought Emily was meant to be my wife!

"Thanks a lot Emily, your such a great wife!" And with that I grabbed Emmett and walked into the adjacent room.

His diaper was really starting to stink now so I ripped it off and threw it in the bin, when I turned around to face Emmett again there was a fountain of yellow liquid spurting into the air. There was nothing I could do but wait for him to finish peeing. Once he was finished I wiped him up then applied powder and fitted a new diaper on to him.

As I finished I came to my conclusion about taking care of babies, HELL ON EARTH!


End file.
